Demonbane
is a series by Nitroplus with mecha and Cthulhu Mythos elements. Beginning as an eroge for the PC, it was ported into a PlayStation 2 non-eroge remake, a sequel visual novel, a prequel novel, a television anime adaptation and a conversion to manga. An English version of the original Demonbane PC game has been announced for release by JAST USA. List of games * :Also known as Deus Machina Demonbane. The first of the series published on April 25, 2003, the title loosely translates to "Demon-Slaying Grand Saint Demonbane". * :The PlayStation 2 port of the original, published on July 1, 2004, the title loosely translates to "Roar Of The Machine God Demonbane". Both the anime and the manga adaptations are based under this title, as well as using it in their adaptations. The game was also bundled with a one-episode OVA. * :A direct sequel to Zanmataisei Demonbane, the title loosely translates to "Flight Of The Machine God Demonbane". Unlike the original, players can control the actions of the titular machine Demonbane in battle. * :A spin-off racing game released at the 70th Comiket, the title is a parody on the popular racing manga ''Initial D. Characters Protagonists ; : (anime), Healthy Tarō (PC) :A financially poor detective and a former magic student at the Miskatonic University, Kurou is one day hired by the Hadou Financial Group to retrieve a powerful grimoire. In his search, he encounters the grimoire Al Azif, who bestows her power for him to utilize, becoming a magius, in order to fight members of the secretive Black Lodge. Although not a natural warrior, his strong sense of justice and morality allows him to effectively wield Al Azif's power and pilot the Deus Machina, Demonbane. When accessing Al Azif's power, his abilities skyrocket to superhuman levels, alongside levitation, adhesive webbing, a magical scimitar and hanguns and the power to generate illusionary copies. :Kurou's name is the Japanese romanization equivalent of the name Titus Crow, the main character in a set of horror fiction novels written by Brian Lumley. ; : (anime), Saki Asamiya (PC) :The original copy of the , and likely the most powerful grimoire in existence, it takes the appearance of a young girl. Al Azif makes a pact with Kurou after being chased by the Black Lodge, allowing him access to her near limitless power. When Kurou becomes a magius, Al changes into a chibi version of herself; similarly, when he gains access to the Demonbane, Al serves as the Deus Machina's secondary pilot. Normally direct, bold and upbeat, Al is also impatient with those who are slow to act in danger, yet realizes whenever she and Kurou are outclassed by more powerful members of the Black Lodge. Unlike her previous masters, she confides to Kurou he is the first person to treat her like a person, rather than a weapon. :The name "Al Azif" is Arabic in origin, meaning "that nocturnal sound (made by insects) supposed to be the howling of demons". According to the Lovecraftian mythos, ''Al Azif was the original name of the Necronomicon. Hadou Financial Group ; : (anime), Anna Akashi (PC) :The young 16-year old head of the Hadou Financial group, she is responsible for much of the construction work in Arkham City. Her grandfather, , took care of her after her parents were assassinated by Black Lodge agents, and ordered the creation of the Demonbane to defend Arkham City. Though she maintains a public image as a responsible leader, she is especially concerned for the damage that occurs to her grandfather's legacy or to the city, due to the many battles between Kurou and the Black Lodge. To accompany the technical support and repairs for the Demonbane, Ruri employs her servants Makoto, Chiaki, and Sonia for the task. :Ruri's Naacal Code used to activate the Lemuria Impact technique for the Demonbane is a reference to the Naacal, with the "code" being the Naacal language. ; : (anime), Hayato Jūmonji (PC) :Ruri's personal bodyguard and head butler of the Hadou Estate, this polite, well-mannered man possesses great skill in boxing, able to stay on par with even the deadliest members of the Black Lodge. Winfield's name is a homage to Winfield Scott Lovecraft, the father of horror fiction author H. P. Lovecraft. Black Lodge ; : (anime), Hikaru (PC) :Current head of the Black Lodge and titled as Grandmaster, this youth with a contemptuous, bored expression cares little about those who cannot match his vast, mystical power, thus allows Kurou to survive their many scuffles so as to provide him a challenge and amusement. Master Therion also controls the Deus Machina Liber Legis. :"Therion" is the Greek word for "wild animal" or "beast", specifically the "Beast of the Apocalypse", while the name "Master Therion" is a pseudonym of British occultist Aleister Crowley. ; : (anime) :Better known as the , Etheldreda is the human avatar of Master Therion's grimoire. Unlike the outspoken Al Azif, she is calm, collected and quiet, completely obedient to her master. Etheldreda is named after Aleister Crowley's dog. ; : (anime), Prof. Shiryū (PC) :A flamboyant, eccentric mad scientist in the Black Lodge, he works for the organization to advance his research in mechanics and weaponry. Occasionally seen with an electric guitar, he serves as a source of comic relief to the series, due to his propensity for getting into various accidents and defeats at the hands of the Hadou Financial Group. Unlike other members of the Black Lodge, Doctor West does not possess any magical abilities, thus resorts to a simple assortment of machine guns and rocket launchers. However, he does construct a few Destroyer Robots to combat the Demonbane, in their initial engagements. :His name is perhaps derived from Herbert West, a character in the short story ''Herbert West–Reanimator by H.P. Lovecraft. ; : (anime), Hina Kamimura (PC) :One of Doctor West's creations, Elsa is a gynoid, built to be stronger and faster than an ordinary human, equipped with a pair of tonfas. Although she recognizes Kurou as her enemy, following an encounter where he saves her, Elsa admits her love to Kurou, much to his confusion. She ends most of her sentences with the suffix "robo". :Elsa's name is probably derived from Elsa Sullivan Lanchester, the star of the movie Bride of Frankenstein. Anticross is the seven powerful sorcerers of the Black Lodge, they answer directly to Master Therion, but are not above achieving their personal goals. Each of their names is taken from emperors of the Ancient Roman Empire. ; : (anime) :Master Therion's right-hand man, the self-proclaimed "Emperor of the Earth" is the leader of the Anticross. He owns the grimoire and controls the Deus Machina Legacy of Gold. In the game, his form is the one Nia takes in response to losing to Kurou and Al. ; : (anime) :A four-armed samurai, Titus carries the grimoire and takes to the field of battle in the Deus Machina Ogre. ; : (anime) :A shrouded figure clad in black and red-striped robes, Tiberius is nothing more than a meager corpse, with his skeletal face covered by a lizard-like mask reflecting his current mood: green for content, red for anger and blue for agony. Sadistic and greatly delights in others' pain, he is the owner of the grimoire and the Deus Machina Belzebuth. ; : (anime) :A tall, powerful individual who hides his human face behind a skull mask, he is often seen alongside fellow Anticross member Claudius. Caligula has the grimoire and controls the Deus Machina Kraken. ; : (anime), Yuka Imai (PS2) :Dressed in modern sports clothing, the mischevous, childish Claudius is agile, but rash in his decisions. He is the master of the grimoire and controls the Deus Machina Lord Byakhee ; : (anime) :A red-haired man dressed in grey, Vespasianus has a tendency to repeat his words. He acquired the grimoire and is the pilot of the Deus Machina Cykranosh. ; : (anime) :With a child-like appearance and known as "the greatest and most wicked magician" in the world, Nero is the only female Anticross member, with the grimoire and the Deus Machina Nameless One at her disposal. In order to deceive Kurou, Nero feigns amnesia and gains his trust by developing a second personality called . :The term "ennea" may refer to the "Enneagram of Personality", a system describing nine distinct personality types and their interrelationships. Other characters ; :A mysterious girl in red who possesses the power of blood magic, she appears before Kurou and Al and reveals she is the blood edition of the Necronomicon. She summons the Deus Machina Demonbane Blood to do battle with Kuzaku. She is also another possibility of Kuzaku but was never born due to the fact her future was not reached by Kurou and Al Azif. She despises her mother and loves her father to point of wanting to switch places with her mother. Another Blood only appears in Kishin Hishou Demonbane. ; :The former master of Al Azif, he is the pilot of the Deus Machina Aeon. A young Arabian gentleman obsessed with revenge, Azrad appears in the prequel novel Kishin Taidou Demonbane and the Kishin Hishou Demobane visual novel. It is possible his name is derived from H.P. Lovecraft's character Abdul Alhazred, who is credited for authoring the Kitab al-Azif, better known as the Necronomicon. ; :Also known as "Two-Sword"/"Two-Gun", due to his expertise with a set of twin-blades (the Lloigor & Zhar) and twin handguns (Cthugha & Ithaqua), this handsome, young man with long, braided hair possesses the aura of a knight. He chases after a girl in red and pilots the Deus Machina Demonbane Two-Sword. In actuality, his real name is Kuzaku Daijūji, the son of two Elder Gods from another dimension. He was borne and left in the care of the Hadou Ruri in the "original world" the visual novel took place in. He has a grudge towards his father for "throwing him away". Kuzaku only appears in Kishin Hishou Demonbane. ; :The professor at the Miskatonic University, he is occasionally seen wearing a black coat and shades. Being the author of the Celaeno Fragments grimoire, he owns its original copy, which can summon the Deus Machina Ambrose, a more powerful version of the Lord Byakhee. Hazuki is the human appearance of the Celaeno Fragments and addresses him as "father". Both Professor Shrewsbury and Hazuki only appear in Kishin Hishou Demonbane. :Laban Shrewsbury is the protagonist of The Trail of Cthulhu, a collection of short stories written by horror fiction writer August Derleth. The word "hazuki" or "葉月" is the name of the eighth month of the Japanese calendar. ; : (anime), Mina Motoyama (PC) :A nun at a local church, she looks after Kurou whenever he drops by for food, due to his lack of finances, although any payment he receives in his work is automatically given to her. While compassionate, Leica is oddly cunning and takes care of orphans George, Colin and Alison. Leica is secretly the henshin heroine Metatron, one of the Black Lodge's many enemies. Clad in white armor with mechanical wings, Metatron's forearms can fire energy beams or generate oversized blades for close-combat situations. Leica as Metatron does not appear in the anime. :"Metatron" is the name of an angel prevalent in medieval Jewish mystical texts and other occult sources. George is a reference to George Hay, an editor of a version of the Necronomicon, while Colin is derived from Colin Wilson, a British philosopher who wrote several stories behind the Cthulhu Mythos. Alison is named after Alison Hay, the daughter of George Hay. ; : (anime) :A mysterious bespectabled woman in black (Nya) or a black man in a suit with odd earrings (Naia), Nya/Naia first appears as the owner of an old book shop when Kurou is hired by the Hadou Financial Group to search for a grimoire. In reality, Nya/Naia is Nyarlathotep, one of the cosmic Outer Gods who orchestrates most of the events triggered in Zanma Taisei Demonbane. ;Ryuuga :A young man thought to have been dead, he and Leica share a history together. Ryuuga is also Sandalphon, a being clad in black angelic-like armor, allied with the Black Lodge. As Sandalphon, he bears an extreme hatred for Metatron. Ryuuga and Ryuuga as Sandalphon do not appear in the anime. :The name "Sandalphon" comes from the name of an archangel who is noted by some texts during the Midrashic period as the twin brother of Metatron. Deus Machina Not to be confused with "deus ex machina" (meaning "god from the machine"), is Latin for simply "god machine". These mecha tower over 20 stories tall and most are named after mythological beings. To summon them, their pilots transport the Deus Machina through geometric arrays. ; :The titular Deus Machina, this white-shelled humanoid machine has broad shoulders and two oversized shin guards. It is primarily designed for melee-combat, but also can utilize a pair of handguns (Cthugha & Ithaqua). Special moves include "Atlantis Strike", a flying kick assisted by the shinguards and "Lemuria Impact", where a sphere of zero mass and infinite heat and pressure is created over the opponent. Due to the nature of its power source, it can function without draining energy from the pilot's life. At later points in the story, it gains the ability to summon the Shining Trapezohedron, a long twin-bladed sword of unparalleled power that has the ability to cut through dimensions and seal away powerful gods. ;Demonbane Two-Sword :Another Deus Machina that shares the name of Demonbane. Piloted by the mysterious young man Kuzaku, who wields Lloigor & Zhar. It shares many of the same attacks that the original Demonbane can execute, including the powerful Lemuria Impact. ;Demonbane Blood :A crimson colored Demonbane manifested by blood magic. While it can perform Atlantis Strike and Lemuria Impact, its pilot prefers to channel her blood magic through this Deus Machina. ; :The "original" Deus Machina associated with Al Azif, before its destruction at the beginning of Zanma Taisei/Kishin Houkou. Is mostly grey in color and has folding wings on shoulders and legs. Its weapons include heating the body to high temperatures in order to burn nearby enemies, mass summoning Scimitars of Barzai at the same time, and a staff-cannon utilizing Cthugha's powers. Only appeared in the prequel novel, Kishin Taidou, and Kishin Hisho game. ; :Piloted by Augustus, its gold and green stripes resemble Pharonic Egyptian designs, such as a sarcophagus or headdress. It is equipped with mostly beam cannons. ; :Piloted by Tiberius, a heavyset humanoid with red armor and a mosquito-like head. In common with its pilot, its appearance is accompanied by a swarm of insects. Its name is derived from ''Belzebút, French for Beelzebub. ; :Piloted by Claudius, a silver-green avian-themed mech. Fast and agile, it can summon a dual spell-cannon. The English name is given as "Loadbyakhee" on official websites, but as "Lord Byakhee" in Kishin Hishou. ; :Plioted by Caligula, a bulky thick-legged mech. It uses ice magic and a set of shoulder-mounted harpoons. ; :Piloted by Vespasianus, resembles a ten-pointed starfish, with five segments as legs. Specializes in rituals and enchantments. Vespasianus can also summon his 3 familiars while piloting his Deus Machina. ; :Piloted by Titus, uses twin scythe blades to suit the pilot's proficiency in swords. In Japanese, the mecha's name is written as (sounds the same as "ogre"), which means "emperor's hunger". ; :Piloted by Master Therion and Etherelda, has red/black armor and a pair of block-like wings which can fold around the body for protection. Its finisher attack is the "Hyperborea Zero Drive" which reduces the target's temperature to absolute zero. In the final battle against Demonbane, it also gains the ability to summon the Shining Trapezohedron. Its name is derived fom Liber AL vel Legis. ; :Piloted by Nero. The second largest of all the Deus Machina, it has a robe-like lower torso, with multiple lance-like cannons. ; :Summoned using the original copy of the Celaeno Fragments. Has mostly purple armour and a gangly appearance like the skeleton of a huge weird bird. The ability to transform into a fighter craft only adds to its speed and agility. Wields a large scythe. The head can be separated and flown at high speed as a way of transport. Appears from Kishinhisho onwards. It is probable that its name is derived from Ambrose Bierce, whom Lovecraft referenced in his work and correspondence many times. ; :Dark green and with a shell composed of an unearthly indestructible armor, the machina itself has a near perfect defense. Performs mainly physical or reality-altering attacks with the assistance of the Turtle-Drive, a largely unknown alien weapon. Piloted by Cameron. ; :A gigantic Deus Machina controlled by Nyarlathotep in Kishin Hishou Demonbane, made of many clockwork parts and gears. When it is defeated, it can transform into its final form, Clockwork Phantom Final Lot. Destroyer Robots ; :Doctor West's robot, and is not a Deus Machina. Has many variations, each with its own name. Usually a barrel-like thing with lots of weapons attached all over, including huge drills, cannons, missiles and lasers, etc. Dr. West constantly modifies it and changes its name, and pilots many variations of the machine. ; :Also known as Super West Muteki Robo No.28 DX. It's a false Demonbane made by Doctor West, with black/gold armour and the face of a destroyer robot. However, it differs in that it is powered by a fragment of Al Azif. It is a bit of a pseudo-Deus Machina. Adaptations Kishin Houkou Demonbane OVA A one episode OVA bundled with the PS2 Game Kishin Houkou Demonbane, it was released on July 1, 2004. Plot Lily Bridge, a young journalist, arrives at Arkham City, hoping to find a big scoop. However, with all the strange things occurring around the city, only the exceptional findings are news-worthy, such as the mysterious mecha known as Demonbane. However, upon finding a small piece of machinery that seemed to be connected with the Hadou Combine, Lily is determined to find the truth. Little does she know, she enters into a dark world, involving herself with Demonbane and the powerful forces that control the city. Kishin Houkou Demonbane TV Anime Kishin Houkou Demonbane TV is an animated adaptation of Kishin Houkou Demonbane for the PS2, which began airing on May 18, 2006, and ended on August 17, 2006. The characters showcased in the TV series differ slightly from those in the PS2 Game. For example; Metatron has a few seconds of screentime in the first few episodes then never shows up again, Sandalphon is never seen, Ryuuga is seen only in the ending sequence, and Dagon's design was changed entirely. Plot Kuro Daijuuji is a poor detective living in Arkham City. One day, he is asked by Ruri Hado of Hado Financial Group, to search for a magic grimoire. As Kuro searches for the book, he unexpectedly runs into Al Azif, a pretty girl who turns out to be the grimoire Kuro is searching for. While being chased by the Black Lodge, Al forges a contract with Kuro, bestowing him with powerful magic. Soon afterwards, Al also activates Demonbane, a Deus Machina owned by the Hado Financial Group, to combat the mechanical menace from the Black Lodge. With this, the war between the Hado Financial Group and the Black Lodge begins.... Ending Demonbane TV's ending is entirely original, made up for the TV series. It at first takes after Al's good ending, but instead of having her drift through space for aeons, it has the Elder Gods Kurou and Al-Azif (from Al's true ending) rescue her and bring her right back to Arkham. The superior quality of the ending to most of the series is attributed to the fact that the animation staff enlisted the aid of the original work's staff for the final episode. Episodes Theme Songs ;Opening theme: "Man God Machine" by Yuuichi Ikuzawa ;Ending theme: "Modern Rose" by Kanako Ito Connections to HP Lovecraft in the Anime Miskatonic University is a fictional university in the fictional town of Arkham, Massachusetts created by HP Lovecraft, an author of horror from the early 20th century. The Necronomicon is also a creation of HP Lovecraft who used the book of forbidden and maddening knowledge in several of his short stories. http://www.mythostomes.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=12&Itemid=72 Other lovecraftian tomes that appear in the story include the Pnakotic Manuscripts, the Book of Eibon, De Vermis Mysteriis and many others. Eps 1 "I AM PROVIDENCE" is named after a line in one of the letters HP Lovecraft had written during his life. In 1977 fans of Lovecraft had created a headstone to mark his burial place and on it they put the line from his letter "I AM PROVIDENCE." Eps 3, "Reaninator" is likely supposed to be a play on Herbert West: Reanimator is a story written by Lovecraft (The episode title is indeed "REANINATOR"; there is no spelling error). Eps 4, "The Invaders" is also the name of a Cthulhu Mythos story by Henry Kuttner. Eps 5, "The Shadow Over Innsmouth" is also a story of the same name by HP Lovecraft. The fishlike Deep Ones in the episode also feature in the short story. eps 9, "The Hunt" is also the name of a Cthulhu Mythos story by Henry Kuttner. Eps 11 "The Return of the Sorcerer" would but a nod to Clark Ashton Smith's "The Return of the Sorcerer." Clark Ashton Smith was a correspondent of HP Lovecraft while he lived. In the story itself, the Necronomicon is quoted. Eps 12, "Strange Eons" is a name taken from the book written by Robert Bloch of the same name. Bloch was a good friend of HP Lovecraft. Bloch is best known for the novel turned movie he wrote called "Psycho." It references a line from the Necronomicon mentioned in several of Lovecraft's stories, "That is not dead which can eternal lie / And with strange aeons even death may die." Al Azif's name is derived from the Arabic name for the Necronomicon, "Kitab al-Azif." Azrad's name was taken from the name of the author of the Necronomicon, Abdul Alhazred. The Shining Trapezohedron is also the name of an ancient artifact in the HP Lovecraft story "The Haunter of the Dark". The guns of the Demonbane, Cthuga and Ithaqua, are names of creatures that appear in other Lovecraftian horror stories. Often, Al is seen either sitting or sleeping on a squishy, large, orange object, with a single eye, which occasionally speaks. It has been assumed by fans that this object is, in fact, a Shoggoth, another creature from Lovecraft's stories. Novels There are currently 5 novel adaptations, three of which retell stories covered in Zanmataisei/Kishinhoukou, and the other two feature new story contents. Zanmataisei's story retold 斬魔大聖デモンベイン 無垢なる刃 (Deus Machina Demonbane Muku naru Yaiba - "The Innocent Blade") 斬魔大聖デモンベイン 魔を断つ剣 (Deus Machina Demonbane Ma o Tatsu Tsurugi - "The Demon-slaying Sword") 斬魔大聖デモンベイン 明日への翼 (Deus Machina Demonbane Asu e no Tsubasa - "The Wing towards Tomorrow") New stories 斬魔大聖デモンベイン 機神胎動 (Deus Machina Demonbane Kishin Taidō - "The Embryonic Movements of Machine God"): Direct prequel to Zanma Taisei/Kishin Houkou. 斬魔大聖デモンベイン 軍神強襲 (Deus Machina Demonbane Gunshin Kyōshū - "The Assault of the War God"): Sequel to Kishin Taidou, but its relationship to the games is not apparent. References * External links *Official site *Official site *full list of Characters *full list of Deus Machina *Demonbane TV screenshots at Anime Click Category:2003 video games Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Anime of 2004 Category:Anime of 2006 Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Cthulhu Mythos games Category:Eroge Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Visual novels Category:Windows games Category:Anime OVAs ja:斬魔大聖デモンベイン